Wounded Phoenix: Fixing Our Broken Bond
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Kai’s been feeling neglected by his boyfriend and finally reaches his breaking point. Will Hiro be able to get Kai to forgive him? Will the Blitzkrieg boys even let Hiro anywhere near Kai? Hiro/Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wounded Phoenix: Fixing Our Broken Bond**

**Main Pairing: Hiro/Kai, **

**Side Pairings: Tala/King, Bryan/Garland, Spencer/Brooklyn**

**Warning(s): Yaoi (MXM) but mostly fluff, language**

**Summary: Kai's been feeling neglected by his boyfriend and finally reaches his breaking point. Will Hiro be able to get Kai to forgive him? Will the Blitzkrieg boys even let Hiro anywhere near Kai?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**My first Hiro/Kai fic, I'm so excited! This story was actually inspired by 'Seven Days of Love' By Blaze Queenie where Garland gets tired of Bryan canceling all their time together. So I decided to write a fic where Hiro puts his job before Kai, and keeps canceling their dates.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"May I take your order sir?" crimson eyes looked up and met the blue eyes of a young blonde waitress.

The duel-haired eighteen-year-old named Kai, looked at the empty seat across from him sadly, then turned his gaze back up at the waitress. "I'll give him a few more minutes."

The girl gave a small sad smile. "You're very brave." She said. "Call me if you need anything." Then she turned and left.

Kai turned his gaze back to look out the window, watching to see if 'he' was coming.

He was currently waiting for his boyfriend, Hiro Granger. They had been dating for two years; today is their second year anniversary. They had decided to come to this small restaurant where Hiro had taken him for their first date.

Kai sighed sadly as he wondered what had happened. Their first year of dating was terrific, they spent all their free time together and soon began living together in Hiro's apartment and Kai couldn't be more happier. It was shortly after their first anniversary that Kai felt ready enough to go the whole way with Hiro and he had been glowing ever since.

However, about a month later Hiro got a promotion. He worked with the BBA and was now just a few jobs under Mr. Dickinson. Of course Kai was happy for his boyfriend, but soon their time together got less and less.

Now the only time Kai ever really saw Hiro was in the morning before he left for work and late in the evening when he came home. And sometimes, Kai was already asleep when Hiro got back. Their quality time with each other has gone down substantially; usually they're only together for a few minutes, a few hours if they're lucky.

Their dates are no better. Kai was fine if Hiro got a call and had to leave but now his older boyfriend was always canceling for meetings and promising to reschedule, but never really keeping the promise.

Kai had talked to Tala and the others about it, but he doesn't know what to do. Most people have told him to leave Hiro, but Kai knows that that's impossible. He loves Hiro far too much, but he really doesn't know what to do.

Sighing once again, Kai looked back at the empty spot across from him. Maybe he's stuck in traffic. He looked down at his cell phone on the table, it read 6:00pm, and they were supposed to meet at five.

He picked up the phone and dialed Hiro's cell phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bryan! How many times have I told you to stop leaving all of your explosives all over the place!" shouted Tala as he was once again picking up after his explosive junkie of a teammate.

"I'll pick them up!" relied Bryan from somewhere upstairs. "But first I'm gonna find that shrimp and kill him!"

"AH! Spencer! Spencer help!" Ian's voice could be heard followed by the sounds of quick footsteps as if someone were running for their life.

"Hm, I wonder what Ian did this time?" Tala wondered to himself. He heard the phone ring and went into the kitchen and picked it up. "House of insanity, Tala speaking, how can I help you?"

There was a pause. Then…

-T-Tala?-

-Kai?- Tala blinked, a questioning tone in his voice. –Aren't you suppose to be on that big date with Hiro?- he asked. He smiled slightly as he recalled how excited Kai had been for this date. He knew that Kai hasn't seen Hiro much and though that upset the wolf, the happiness in Kai's eyes whenever he talked about his big date with Hiro made any bad thoughts go away.

-He-he's not here- Tala froze; he could hear the quiver in the phoenix's voice. That right away was a bad sign.

-What do you mean he's not there?-

-He…I…I thought that he had been stuck in traffic so I called and…and Tala he just…-

Tala mentally growled, as he listened to Kai sob and attempt to tell him what happened. –Kai, ok take some deep breathes and tell me what he did.-

There was another pause then he heard Kai again, though he still sounded very upset.

-He-he said that h-he had a m-meeting that he couldn't miss…Tala I don't know what to do!- Kai sobbed. –He s-said that this date wasn't a big deal… he forgot! Tala I just don't know anymore, I…-

-Hold on Kai, settle down. Look, where are you right now?- asked Tala trying to keep Kai calm as well as himself.

-Outside the restaurant we were suppose to meet at.-

-Ok Kai, I'm going to get the others, you're obviously upset, and I think the others all need to hear this so we can help you. And I'll get Spencer to make tea with some honey ok?-

-With lots of honey?- asked Kai in a small voice.

Tala's voice softened. –As much as you want. So come on down here and lets sort this out ok?-

-Thanks…Tala.- he could hear Kai sniffing lightly, and he knew, this time Kai has been pushed over the edge.

-See you in a few minutes little bro.- when he hung up, it took all of Tala's will power to not smash the phone.

Hiro was going to pay.

Walking back into the hall he called out to the others to get down there.

Bryan walked in after Spencer and Ian, rolling his eyes. "Look Tala I'll pick up my stuff. And who was on the phone?"

"Forget your stuff. It was Kai."

"Kai?" asked Spencer. "But don't he and Hiro…" he stopped when he saw the murderous look in Tala's eyes.

"That damn Hiro stood him up again! Kai just called saying he can't take it anymore and he doesn't know what to do."

"So what's going on then?" asked Bryan, his face also becoming serious. "Is Kai coming here?"

The red head nodded. "So Spencer, go make some tea and put lots of honey. Something tells me that Kai's going to need it. Bryan, Ian go to the living room and clean up and get some blankets. Kai no doubt is going to need them."

"What about you?" asked Ian as Tala walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to call someone who can help." He said picking up the phone and dialing the number. 'Please be home.'

TBC…

* * *

Originally I wasn't going to stop it there, but I decided to. I pretty much have the next two chapters figured out; I just have to type them up. I'll be as quick as I can!

Oh, and I hope you enjoy my first Hiro/Kai story; I'm going to work really hard on it.

Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

Ok, next chapter is going up. Thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After waiting for fifteen minutes, Kai finally showed up. And seeing Kai's tear stained face, his redder than usual eyes, and the heart broken look and aura, sent them all into a blind rage which took a lot of will power to keep inside themselves.

They quickly brought him inside, sat him down on the couch and wrapped him in multiple fleece blankets. He thanked Spencer when the tall blonde handed him his tea.

"Ok Kai. Can you explain to us what happened?" asked Tala gently sitting beside him, Bryan sat down in an armchair off to their left; Spencer and Ian took the couch across from Kai and Tala.

The tea seemed to calm Kai down enough to relax him and be able to tell the story. "It was six so I called him. I thought work ran late and he was stuck in traffic but…" he took another sip, trying to calm himself so he doesn't break into another fit of sobs. "He…he said that…that a meeting came up and he couldn't make it. He said that this date didn't matter anyway and we'll just make a new one…" he tried to hold them back, but the tears spilled out anyway. "He forgot…I don't know what to do any more, I feel like he doesn't want me or love me…"

"Kai what makes you think he doesn't want or love you?" asked Spencer calmly, seeing as he was the only one, aside from Ian, who wasn't literally shaking in rage.

Kai turned his heart broken eyes towards the older blonde. "He's never around anymore. I've cleaned the apartment for him and cooked…I just want to feel useful but it only seems like I'm more of an annoyance."

Kai lived with Hiro but didn't work as he had all access to his inheritance after his grandfather was presumed dead. Hiro worked and paid for everything on his insistence. Kai had offered but Hiro didn't want him to. He wanted to provide for both of them.

Kai sniffed slightly as he drank more of his tea. "And whenever I show any affection or say I love him he just…just nods and walks away." He turned away from them.

"Oh Kai…" they whispered.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore." He whispered, tears streaming silently down he his cheeks. "I love him, I can't leave him. I hate what's going on but I love him." He whispered brokenly.

Tala hugged Kai tightly to himself. "Don't worry Kai, we'll figure something out." He rocked back and forth, making soothing sounds to calm the younger teen down. When the doorbell rang, Tala looked at Bryan who nodded and stood to get it.

"Kai," started Tala, causing the duel-haired teen to look at him. "I called Ray earlier and that's probably him now."

"Ray? Why?" Kai asked confused.

"I've explained some of the situation to him and we both think that you need to get away from all of this and have some you time."

"But I don't want to be a bur-" but he never got to finish, when he heard another familiar voice of a long time friend.

"Kai, don't say you'll be a burden. You will never be a burden." Kai turned and ruby eyes locked with golden ones.

"Ray." Kai whispered.

The neko-jin nodded and walked over to the slightly shorter boy. He looked sadly down at the wounded phoenix. While being in the team, Grev, Kai and Ray became fast friends and eventually saw each other as brothers. Ray lived only a few minutes away from Kai and the Blitz boys. Ray also knew everything that was going on with Hiro, and he was always around for Kai if he needed someone.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"Tala gave me a call and asked me to come down. What's going on Kai?" asked Ray. Kai sighed, and explained everything again. His story made Ray's eyes narrow in anger. He quickly calmed himself, not wanting his anger to get out of control and scare Kai who would sometimes become fearful of people when they were angry and enraged…an unfortunate thing from his bad past.

"Come on Kai. We're going out." Said Ray, taking Kai's hands and pulling him up off the couch, leaving his tea forgotten.

"Where?"

"We'll go to a bookstore and get you the next book of that series you're reading. I know you've finished the second book." Ray smiled at Kai who blushed lightly.

When his and Hiro's time together became less and less, Kai began reading as something to fill his time with and he enjoyed it immensely. Currently he was reading the Twilight saga. He had just finished New Moon, but had yet to get the third book.

"And then we can go to Second Cup and get our usual at our usual table. Sound good?" his smile widened when Kai gave a small smile and nodded.

"Why don't you go get your shoes and coat Kai." Suggested Bryan.

"Ok." Said Kai, and he left into the hall.

The Blitz Boys turned their attention to Ray, and everyone became very serious. "When you convince him of the plan, give us a call." Explained Tala.

Ray nodded. "It shouldn't be to hard. I'll talk to him about it at Second Cup. He needs to get away from everything and I'll certainly have no problem with it."

"Good." Answered Spencer. "Just keep him busy, you know how Kai gets when he's got nothing to do. The last thing we need is for him to think that all this is somehow his fault."

"Yeah," added Bryan. "And don't worry about Hiro, we'll make sure he stays away. He's not getting anywhere near Kai after this."

Ray nodded, but he was a bit worried. Kai's not the type of person who likes to be kept separate from those he cares about. He only hopes that all this can be solved before the phoenix is hurt any further.

"Hey Ray, are we going or what?" asked Kai coming back into the room, his coat and shoes on.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Said Ray as he followed Kai into the hall and out the door.

"Are you sure about this Tala?" asked Spencer.

The red head nodded. "Yes. Hiro needs to learn a lesson, and if this is how it's going to be done then so be it." He crossed his arms and nodded in a 'that's final!' kind of way.

Bryan and Spencer looking at each other and sighed. There was no stopping Tala when he was in big brother mode.

TBC…

* * *

Nya! Finally done. This one took me a while cause I got stuck about half way through, and I was also really busy with new story ideas, my job, boyfriend and just life in general.

As a warning, updates may still be slow, so I ask that you all be really patient with me.

Oh! And please review, that's all I ask aside from being patient with me.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade sad as that is.

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, and I've now got this chapter done plus I have some real good ideas for future chapters. I still ask that you be patient about my bad updating habits but I will get the other chapters finished and put up eventually.

Now on with the show!

* * *

After two hours of walking around the town, Kai and Ray found themselves sitting in Second Cup, a popular coffee shop. They were sitting at their usual spot, in the back corner by the window.

After going to the bookstore and buying Kai a couple of new books, with Kai protesting against Ray paying for everything but losing the battle in the end. They had decided to walk around town for a bit before going to get something to eat and drink.

Kai had ordered a hot chocolate, with a bowl of fruit (mostly strawberry's). Ray ordered some tea and a muffin. Again Ray had paid for everything, ignoring Kai's protesting.

Ray stared at Kai's face. Though Kai was smiling, the neko-jin knew that was just a mask, a mask to hide how he was really feeling. He didn't like what Hiro was doing to Kai, though he knew that the older male probably didn't realize what he was doing but that still didn't give him any excuse to act like he is.

He sighed, time to put the plan into action.

"Hey Kai, I've been thinking," started Ray. Kai looked at him questionably. "You need a break from everything that's been happening with… Hiro so… why don't you come and live with me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Kai, not quite sure why Ray was asking this.

"Look, I know things haven't been going well and especially after today, I think you need some time away." Explained Ray.

Kai looked unsure. "I don't know Ray. What about Hiro? I can't just disappear all of a sudden."

"I know Kai. But I also know that after what happened you need a break from him. Besides, maybe leaving for a bit will be good, it might remind him of everything, of you, your relationship and it could teach him a lesson." Kai still looked unsure. "I'm not going to force you Kai, but I just can't stand seeing you in pain because of this."

"I guess, but I don't want to intrude on your home." Kai said quietly.

"If I thought you would intrude then I wouldn't have asked. Look, we can go to your apartment and grab your stuff and be gone before Hiro gets home." Said Ray. "Besides, it does get a bit lonely around my apartment since I live all by myself."

Ray had decided to stay in Beycity after the BEGA incident. He hasn't seen much of his friends, the White Tigers X since his decision, as they were against the idea. His friends didn't get along with Kai and the Blitz Boys for many reasons.

But now, he's glad he stayed, because Kai's going to need his help now.

"Um, Ok. I only have a few things to get." Answered Kai, finishing off his drink and food.

Ray did a mental cheer. Everything was going good. All he had to do now was call Tala. He stood, and excused himself to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and started dialling.

-Ray?- answered Tala, no doubt recognizing Ray's phone number on the display scene.

-Yea.- Ray replied. –I talked to Kai about moving in with me for a bit.- he explained.

-And?-

-He agreed. We're going to go to his place in a couple minutes to pick up some of his stuff and then head over to my place.- explained Ray.

-Good, I'll let the others know and then- but there was an interruption. Ray suddenly heard Bryan yelling, -What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!-

-Tala what's going on?- asked Ray a little bit concerned.

-Ray, get to Kai's place and get his stuff. I'll call you later.- Tala's voice was deadly calm and cool. Ray winced, already having an idea of who was at their door.

-Got it.- then he hung up, and left the bathroom.

Kai was already waiting by the door.

"Ready?" the neko-jin asked his best friend.

Kai sighed lightly. "As I'll ever be." He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. But he also knew that Ray was right. After today, he wasn't sure if he would even be able to sleep in the same place as Hiro, let alone see him and talk to him.

"Then lets go." And they left, heading towards Kai and Hiro's apartment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiro drove rapidly down the highway, evading traffic as he goes. He muttered to himself, unable to believe what had happened. What he had done. He sighed, recalling what had just happened about an half an hour ago, just after 6:00.

_Flashback_

_Hiro sighed as he shifted through his papers. He had a big meeting about some new ideas for beyblading tournaments and he really couldn't afford to miss it._

_He looked up when Mr. Dickenson walked in, looking at him with a slightly surprised expression._

_"Hiro, what are you still doing here?" the old man asked._

_Hiro, thinking the man thought he was staying later for work, answered, "I have a meeting to get to in a couple of minutes."_

_Mr. Dickenson sighed and then nodded almost sadly. "Ok then, make sure you double check your agenda, you don't want to mix up any dates." And then he left._

_Hiro was confused, it seemed like the older man was hinting at something. But nonetheless, he took out his agenda and started flipping till he was on the page with the current date. He went through it when he saw a day marked with a bright red circle._

_Dread began to fill him, as he read the little note. It said, "Kai and Hiro's Second Year Anniversary dinner: 5:00."_

_Hiro sat back, shocked._

_End Flashback_

The blue-haired man couldn't believe that he had forgotten, something so important as this. He then recalled the phone conversation between him and his boyfriend just before Mr. Dickenson walked into his office.

Flashback

_Hiro looked up from his paper work when he heard his cell phone ring. He reached over to the right of his desk, picked it up and flipped it open._

_-Hello?- he answered, his eyes drifting towards his papers again._

_-Hiro?-_

_Hiro blinked. –Kai?- he asked. –What is it? Make it quick I have a meeting in a few minutes.- he mentioned glancing at his watch._

_-Hiro, it's 6:00. -_

_-And?-_

_-We were supposed to meet at 5:00 for our date.- Kai told him softly._

_Hiro sighed. –I'm sorry Kai, but this meeting came up and I can't afford to miss it.-_

_He heard Kai gasp softly. –Hiro, please, we've been planning this for weeks.-_

_Hiro looked at his watch again and saw that it was almost time for the meeting. Finally he said. –Look, we can just plan another date. This one wasn't that important anyway. When I get home, I promise that we'll go on another date.-_

_-But you never keep your promises.- he heard Kai whisper quietly, and then he heard nothing but the dial tone._

_Hiro looked at his phone confused, before he shook his head and put the phone back on the desk._

_End Flashback_

'I can't believe I said that.' He thought, parking in front of the restaurant that he and Kai were supposed to meet at. He got out and ran inside the expensive looking place. He desperately looked around, but could not see Kai.

"Excuse me?" he asked a blonde haired, blue-eyed waitress, who had just walked by.

The girl turned to face him. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I had a reservation for 5:00 with my boyfriend." He admitted, knowing that it is now around 6:45. "He has blue-grey hair, crimson eyes and markings on his face."

The girl blinked, and then she suddenly lost her polite demeanour. "Oh, so it's you." She said coolly.

"Huh?" muttered Hiro, confused about her sudden change of personality.

"You're too late. He left a little while ago." She said and then left without another word.

'Fuck!' he thought, running back out to his car. 'Ok, where would he go?' he thought, getting into this car and driving back on to the street. He passes, by a few apartments, when it hits him. 'Of course, the Blitz Boys.'

Minutes later, he was standing in front of the house of the B-Boys. He gave a quiet gulp, knowing that Kai is probably there, understandably upset, and that Tala and the others are possibly going to kill him. He walks up to the door and knocks on it.

The door opens and there, his eyes meet Bryan's steely ones. Bryan growls lowly. "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!" he shouts, making Hiro take a step back.

A moment later, Tala appears. The red head glared so hard at Hiro, that the older male is surprised that he hasn't burst into flames.

"I've come to talk to Kai." Said Hiro.

Bryan opened his mouth to reply but Tala was way ahead of him. "You're not getting anywhere near Kai after what you've done!"

Hiro's shoulder's sagged. "I know, and I'm really sorry, please, let me in to talk to him."

This time Bryan managed to get a word in. "He's not here."

This made Hiro confused. If Kai wasn't here then where else would he be? "Then tell me where he is!"

"You won't get to see Kai until you've proven you're sorry."

"And I highly doubt you are if it took you this long to realize what you've been doing to Kai." Jumped in Tala. "As far as we're concerned, you don't deserve him."

Hiro opened his mouth to reply but the door was slammed in his face before he could. Hiro scowled, as he walked back to his car. What right did they have to keep him from his boyfriend? Once again he got in his car and started driving, intent on going home and having a talk with Kai.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You coming Kai?"

Kai turned and saw Ray waiting at the door of Kai and Hiro's apartment. They had come back so Kai could pack up his stuff and leave before Hiro came home.

"Yeah, just give me a second." The phoenix replied. The neko-jin nodded, knowing that this is hard for the young phoenix.

Kai looked around the place, and then down at the key in his hands. He sighed, and placed it on the counter of the kitchen.

"Ok, lets go." Muttered Kai grabbing two of his bags and Ray picked up another.

Then they left, and Kai never looked back.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I'll admit, that was a crappy ending but I really wanted to get this chapter finished. So I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon.

So please send me some reviews and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

Once again, I want to thank you all for your reviews and patience. I hope you like this chapter that I worked so hard on!

So enjoy!

* * *

Empty. That was the only way to describe the apartment. Here, Hiro sat on the couch looking blankly around the room.

He had arrived home, fifteen minutes ago, expecting Kai to be in the kitchen cooking. He wanted to have a talk with the phoenix. But the place was empty. He had walked to their bedroom, and saw all of Kai's things gone. He went to the living room and all his books had disappeared, along with a couple of pictures. Then he went to the kitchen and got the shock of his life when on the counter sat Kai's key.

And then Hiro knew. He knew because Kai never, ever left his key anywhere.

Kai was gone. He had had enough and left. And Hiro could only blame himself.

So now, he sits on the couch. 'God, I've messed up.' He thought. He had to find Kai and apologize to him, even if Kai didn't want him anymore, which hurt him deeply. But it's what he deserves.

No, he shook his head. He can't just give up, where else would Kai go. He has to find his phoenix and fix this whole mess. All he has to do right now, is think of all the people Kai is close to.

The B-Boys already said that Kai wasn't there, but they could be lying. But who else was close to Kai that still lived here. Well there's Grev but he didn't get on so well with any of them, save Max who was in America and Ray who still lived around here.

And then it hit him. It had to be Ray who Kai was staying with. And it made Hiro burn with anger that Ray was the one who made Kai happy and not himself. He had seen the way the neko-jin looks at Kai, and he'll be damned if that other teen takes Kai away from him.

Hiro, moved to his bedroom. He'd sleep and then tomorrow morning, pay a certain neko-jin a visit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for putting up with me Ray." Said Kai as he pulled the blankets over him, to go to sleep.

Ray stood in the door of the room. "It's not a problem Kai. You're my friend, so it's my duty to look out for you."

"Well thanks anyway. Good night." Whispered Kai lying down on his new bed.

"Night Kai." Whispered Ray, leaving the room.

Kai sighed and snuggled into the bed. He had expected to be sleeping on the couch, he had forgotten that Ray's apartment had an extra room and Ray had been nice enough to let Kai have it.

And although he misses Hiro immensely, he actually doesn't feel lonely like he used to. Ray's around, while his older boyfriend was not.

He sighed again, beginning to drift off to sleep. He could only hope that Hiro still wants him and that he'll see the older man soon.

And then sleep came.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, this chapter actually didn't take me to long to write; though I'm sorry it's so short. But I pretty much knew what I was doing already. So, I'll try to update soon, just send me lots of pretty reviews and I'll do my best!

Oh and one more thing, this story is **NOT** a Ray/Kai one, it will **NOT** suddenly become one, no matter how much it seems like it. It is and will remain, Hiro/Kai.

Twi-chan ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. Just this story.

Kai: We know. And thank god for that.

BWT: You're so mean to me Kai. (sniff and gives puppy dog look)

Kai: (rolls eyes) You know that doesn't work on me.

BWT: (stops giving the look) Right, I forgot.

Kai: Do can we just start this story?

BWT: I guess. So enjoy!

* * *

It was finally morning, and for Hiro, this was going to be the day. The day that he would find Kai and finally have a talk with him about everything that's been going on. The idea that Kai is at Ray's place is only a guess, but it's all he's got right now.

He was dressed quickly and out the door within an hour of getting up. He got in his car and drove up to Ray's apartment, which was about twenty minutes away. Ray had said he wanted to be close to one of his friends but Hiro knew the truth.

He knew that the neko-jin just wanted to be close to Kai, because Ray likes Kai. Hiro has noticed the looks that Ray sends the phoenix. But Ray just can't seem to accept that Kai has someone else.

Soon, he finally arrived. He got out of the car and made his way towards Ray's apartment room on the third floor.

When he got there he knocked loudly on the door. He could hear Ray muttering about 'who could be here at this hour' making Hiro roll his eyes. It was 8:30, it wasn't that early.

The door opened and his eyes meet Ray's shocked golden ones, and then they narrowed.

"What are you doing here Hiro?" the neko-jin hissed.

"I'm here for Kai."

"He's not here."

Hiro growled lowly in his throat. "He must be here, there's nowhere else he would go."

Ray merely snorted. "Even if he was here, I wouldn't let you see him. You've done enough damage."

Hiro glared heatedly at Ray. How dare he? "I just want to talk to him. He's my boyfriend…"

"And he's my friend." Interrupted Ray. "And you won't be seeing him, not until we all know you're sorry."

"But I am!" shouted Hiro in frusturation. "I am sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, if he had just talked to me we-" but Ray cut him off.

"How dare you," hissed Ray, his golden eyes becoming slits, like a cats. "He tried talking to you but you never listened. You broke all of your promises to him." Hiro backed away, not used to seeing Ray so angry. "What I don't understand is why it took you so long to figure all of this out…" he waited for Hiro's answer.

But Hiro had nothing to say; he had no answers for he honestly did not understand himself.

"Get out of here Hiro." And then Ray slammed the door in his face.

Hiro stood, shocked by everything. Then he turned and slowly walked away.

* * *

Ray sighed as he closed the door. He should have known that Hiro would come here looking for Kai. He and Kai were best friends after all.

"Who was at the door Ray?" Ray jumped and turned, seeing Kai walking out from his bedroom, still dressed in his pj's.

Ray gave a small smile. "Oh, just those annoying salesmen, I get tired out them coming around here that's all." He explained, hoping Kai will buy this story.

Kai looked at Ray for a moment, before nodding and making his way into the kitchen for something to eat. "So what are we going to do today?" the phoenix asked.

Ray shrugged and also walked into the kitchen. "We could go to the mall for a bit. We haven't gone shopping together for a while." He suggested. "But we don't have to. We could just stay here if you want."

But Kai shook his head. "No, let's go to the mall. I need to go out anyway, it'll give me a chance to clear my head and distract myself."

Ray smiled. "Ok, we've got a plan. After we eat we'll go out ok?"

Kai gave a small smile, but at least it was a real one. "Ok."

Ray sighed. He wondered if Hiro would make another appearance today or not. He seemed pretty shocked after hearing Ray's angry rant.

'Maybe he'll finally be set straight, before he loses Kai for good.' He thought.

TBC….

* * *

Sorry if took me so long to update. I got stuck writing this chapter, cause I wasn't sure how to go about it but I figured it out. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I only had an hour to type it because I had work.

Tell me what you think please!

Burning ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

BWT: So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I've been busy lately.

Kai: Stop making excuses.

BWT: (pouts) Whatever. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Hey Kai! Hey Ray!" shouted King, as he saw the two approach the table he was sitting at with two others.

"Hello King." Greeted Ray sitting down with Kai beside him.

"Hello to you as well Brooklyn, Garland." Said Kai.

As the two were leaving for the mall from Ray's place the phone rang. Thinking it was Tala or one of the blitz boys, Ray went to pick it up and it turned out to be King, asking them to meet at the food court in the mall to hang out.

"How are things Kai?" asked Brooklyn, he, King and Garland knew what was going on from their boyfriends and they're going to do what they can to help Kai.

Kai tensed slightly at the question, but answered nonetheless. "I'm fine. Better than I used to be actually." He knows that they know what's going on. It's inevitable, considering who their boyfriends are.

"So you're staying at Ray's for now." Mentioned Garland.

Kai nodded, while Ray smiled. "I've got to admit, I've missed sharing a place with someone."

Brooklyn laughed. "You never did get on well by yourself."

"No kidding, you've always got to be around someone." Added King.

Ray shrugged and grinned. "Maybe it's just the cat in me."

"Well look who's here." Said a familiar voice.

The group looked to the left, near the elevator and saw two people.

"Johnny and Robert? What are you doing here?" asked a shocked Ray.

"Forced vacation." Answered Robert.

Johnny rolled his eyes and said. "Don't listen to him. One day without doing any work is like a vacation to him." He looked around the group until his eyes fell onto Kai's slim form. "So where's Hiro? Last I checked, he'd never leave Kai's side." He muttered.

It was no secret that Johnny liked Kai, well, except maybe to Kai himself but he doesn't count as he's too naïve to notice these things. But everyone else knew about Johnny's feelings, including Hiro, who doesn't trust the red head.

Johnny isn't too friendly with the older male either, but he does have morals and standards. When he heard about Hiro and Kai getting together he respectfully backed off. He respects and likes Kai too much to ruin his relationship with Hiro.

When he saw the frowning faces at the mention of Hiro, he knew something was going on. And if Hiro did something to hurt Kai then he will pay.

Ray looked at Kai and said, "It's up to you Kai." He knew Kai didn't want the whole world knowing about what was going on, anyone who didn't need to know, wouldn't.

"I don't mind but could you tell them?" muttered Kai. He knew Johnny was stubborn and would find out one way or another. And Robert, well Kai could always trust him with secrets.

Ray nodded and motioned for the two other bladers to sit down. "Here's the gist…"

* * *

Today was not turning out to be a good day. Hiro sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. He was currently heading towards the mall for a bit.

He knew he should be figuring out a way to fix his relationship with Kai, it was just figuring out how to do it. Now that he thinks about it, he can't remember the last romantic thing he did for Kai.

Maybe he could take Kai out, somewhere private just like he used to. 'Hm, that could work.' He thought as he strolled into the mall. 'I'll get him some flowers and maybe a necklace or…' his thoughts trailed off as he turned the corner and saw Kai with… Ray.

His eyes narrowed, and he hid behind a pillar and peered over at the group. 'Damn, I knew he was lying.' He watched as they conversed with each other, and then Johnny and Robert appeared. 'Shit.' He thought when he saw the red head.

"That asshole better stay away from Kai." He muttered, ignoring the stares of the people around him.

He couldn't really hear what was going on, but Kai looked uncomfortable and Johnny looked angry. He could only just make out a few words.

"Damn that bastard! How dare he do this to you?!" Hiro winced, now understanding what they're talking about.

"If he keeps this up then the whole world will know." He muttered. He glared as the red headed scot put his arm around Kai in a small hug.

Damn, he should have known that people would begin to come after his boyfriend. He had hoped that Johnny had gotten over his crush but apparently not. Now not only does he have to watch Ray but Johnny as well and who knows who else.

He glared one last time at the group before walking away. He would love to just waltz over there and show everyone that Kai is _his _boyfriend and that is never going to change, but with circumstances the way they are, he decides that that wouldn't be the best thing to do right now.

Kai doesn't want Hiro to come bursting in and spouting a bunch of over-protective stuff. He wants romance. And damnit, Hiro is going to make sure he does it the way he knows Kai wants it.

Right now he'll do anything to prove to Kai that he loves him and that that will never change.

No matter who tries to stop him.

TBC…

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had ideas for it and I was trying to figure out where to put them.

Kai: Again with the excuses?

BWT: Shut up Kai.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own BEYBLADE.

Ok, I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to go up, I've been busy with my other stories. And I want to thank _MintCa_ for the idea I'm going to be using in my story. So I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Hiro sighed as he reached the dojo. He just couldn't go back to that empty apartment. Not a chance was that happening.

He opened the door, and quietly walked around. The last person he needed bugging him right now is…

"Hiro!" said man, stepped aside as Tyson dived towards him for a hug only to fall to the floor when Hiro moved over. Tyson thought nothing of it and stood, with a goofy smile on his face. "What's up Hiro?" he asked, but then he noticed his older brother's sombre face. "What's going on?"

Hiro sighed again. He really didn't want to say anything but he knew that Tyson would never leave him alone. So he told Tyson, who stood and listened.

Tyson looked thoughtful for a little while and then a small smile appeared on his face. "This should be easy to fix Hiro. I know Kai better than anybody, except you of course."

Hiro began to look a little alarmed. This was one thing he was afraid of. "Wait Tyson," he started as the younger Granger started walking towards the kitchen. "You really don't need to-"

"Non-sense Hiro." Said Tyson as he opened the cupboard and grabbing a long thin box from it. "It's not a problem. I'll make sure Kai forgives you." And he meant it. Although he was shocked that Hiro was dating Kai, he thought it would be good for the both of them, especially Kai. He's not as much of a wet blanket as he used to be and Hiro's not as uptight about everything.

Hiro just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat on the couch, not really paying any attention to all the moving Tyson's doing in the kitchen. How he gets into these messes he'll never know.

What he saw at the mall, when Johnny had shown up, it made him angry. Very angry. He has to win Kai back somehow and quick.

"So where's Kai right now Hiro?" asked Tyson walking into the room, the box now wrapped in red wrapping paper with a card taped on top of it.

"I think he's a Ray's." answered Hiro, wondering what Tyson was up to.

"Then let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, the two Granger brothers now stand in front of Ray's front door.

Tyson put the package down and stepped away, moving to leave and taking Hiro with him.

Hiro shook his head as they headed out of the apartment building. "What are you up to Tyson?"

Tyson grinned. "It's just a present for Kai. It's his favourite and this always works in the movies." He laughed. "Don't you worry. Kai will defiantly forgive you after this."

Hiro looked really doubtful as they left the building and went back to the dojo to wait for Kai to call and apologize and forgive Hiro. That's what's going to happen according to Tyson.

'God save me now.' Thought Hiro.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, I realize that this chapter is really short. I knew it would be when I started writing it. So, tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Burning


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE.

Enjoy this chapter although I think most of you are going to want to kill Tyson by the end of this.

* * *

Kai and Ray arrived back at Ray's place after hanging out at the mall for a couple of hours. Even with friends there, Kai still missed Hiro, and was constantly looking over his shoulder to see if his older boyfriend would come for him. He was disappointed each time.

They got to Ray's front door and looked down when they noticed a wrapped box sitting on the floor. Ray picked it up and saw a card taped to it. He smiled, reading the card and gave the box to a surprised Kai.

"It's for you." He said, unlocking his door and going inside, Kai following behind in a daze, as he stared at the box.

They entered the kitchen, and Kai put the pox on the counter and read the little card.

_Dear Kai,_

_I'm so sorry Kai. I love you and I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me._

_Hiro._

Kai looked at the card funny. That didn't look like Hiro's neat writing, but he past it off as the older man being upset or in a hurry, since the writing looked rushed.

Ray watched Kai tear the paper off curiously. He wondered what Hiro had given Kai.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw his favourite chocolate. Milk chocolate mints. He took one out of the box.

Ray laughed a little at Kai's zoned out face. Everyone knew how much he loved chocolate. He looked at the box and then something caught his eye. Taking a closer look, his eyes widened and before Kai put the treat in his mouth, Ray had knocked it out of his hand and onto the ground.

Kai looked at Ray a bit upset. Why had he done that?

Ray saw Kai's eyes and picked up the box. "Read the label." He said.

Kai furrowed his brow and did as told. His eyes widened when the saw the **"Warning: Contains Nuts" **symbol on the package.

Kai froze to the spot, eyes watering as he continued to stare.

Ray mentally swore and picked up the phone, dialing Tala's number.

-What is it Ray?- asked the red head.

-It's Kai. He got a package from Hiro. Chocolates that contained nuts.- he heard Tala growl on the other end. –I think he might be on the verge of a break down here.- Ray said, watching as his friend sunk to the floor. He had to make this quick.

-Give us a few minutes.- and then he hung up. Ray put the phone down and went to Kai's side.

"Are you alright Kai?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Why is he doing this Ray?" asked Kai, his voice wavering as tears continued to build in his eyes. "Does he not want me?"

Ray said nothing, and merely hugged Kai closer. He thought Hiro loved Kai. Why would he send him something that could kill him?

* * *

Hiro wandered around the dojo, wondering what Tyson had sent Kai. He just hoped everything would cool down soon. He jumped as his cell rang and answered it.

-Hello?-

-You son of a bitch!- was shouted from the other end.

Hiro blinked, confused as to why Tala (he recognized the voice) was so mad at him.

-What did I do this time?-

-Oh don't play dumb with me.- growled Tala. –If you honestly don't want Kai fine but you don't need to kill him.-

This alarmed Hiro. –What are you talking about? I love him. I would never hurt him.- he explained, but Tala wasn't hearing it.

-Hah! You sent him chocolate with nuts in them. Did you want to send him to the hospital or did you simply forget that Kai's allergic to nuts?-

Hiro's eyes widened. Oh shit. He had to explain that Tyson sent Kai those chocolates. –Wait, I didn't send those. I...- but all he heard was the dial tone. Tala had hung up.

Hiro snapped his phone shut. He needs to find Tyson and have a little... chat with him...

TBC...

* * *

Yea, I made Kai allergic to nuts. Why? I don't know. Probably because it was the only thing I could think of. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.

Burning


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: **I hate doing this, but I have to. I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 8 was just the beginning. Tyson screws up a few more times I promise you that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hiro stomped his way around the dojo looking for Tyson. He was fuming. Everyone knows that Kai's allergic to nuts. He couldn't believe that Tyson would do that. He could very well ruin any chance Hiro has at getting Kai back.

Finally after a few minutes of searching, Hiro finally found his brother, in the backyard on the deck, a pen and paper in front of him, a box with holes in it on the ground and something feathery in his lap.

"Tyson, we need to have a talk." He said.

Tyson turned to Hiro, smiling brightly. "Don't you worry Hiro, I found something else to give to Kai." and then he revealed what's sitting in his lap. It's a bright red cardinal.

"Where did you get that bird Tyson?" Hiro asked.

Tyson grinned. "I caught him. And I know Kai's been wanting a pet right? So we'll give him this bird."

Hiro looked very unsure and for good reason. The poor bird's wing is sitting at an odd angle and Hiro hoped that Tyson hadn't been to rough with the poor creature.

"No more Tyson." Said Hiro. "Why did you send Kai something with nuts in it? You nearly-" he was cut off by his brother who waved his hand, shrugging it off.

"He's fine. And what's so bad about nuts?" he asked, cluelessly. "I love them!"

Hiro smacked his face with hand in frustration. "Grr... Tyson, Kai is aller-" again, he was cut off.

"Anyway. Let's go deliver this." Tyson stood, attached the paper to the box, stuck the bird in the box and then ran around to the front of the dojo, not exactly being gentle with the box and bird.

'Damn it.' Sighed Hiro. 'Tala's going to kill me. I just know it.'

"Don't worry Hiro, Kai will love this!" shouted Tyson, his voice fading as he got farther and farther away.

Tyson grinned as he walked to Ray's place. He knew Kai would love this gift as much as he probably loved the chocolates. When he got to the apartment, he raced passed the living room window, only just seeing Ray, letting him know that Ray and Kai are indeed at home right now.

He put the box down in front of the door, rang the doorbell an annoyingly amount of times, and then raced down the hall so whomever opened the door wouldn't see him.

'Kai will love this gift, I just know it.' He thought confidently.

TBC...

* * *

OK, this is a little rushed but I really just wanted to get this done, so I hope you all like it!

Burning


End file.
